Phouka
by Ravenfire385
Summary: A child has been abused by her relatives for eight years. When wizards come to rescue her, she refuses to go unless her protector comes with her. Total AU. Child abuse! Previously With Light Comes Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Phouka**

_A quiet rustling, then silence. Silver eyes flash in the soft, round ball of light, slit like a cat's. There's a soft rustle as the child creeps closer, curious as to what the strange light is._

The overhead lights snapped on, and the child let out a scream. The over-dilated silver and golden eyes filled with tears of pain, and they slammed shut. A woman rushed forward, crying, "Child, hush…please! We are here to help!" the lights dimmed and the screaming stopped.

A heavy iron door slammed open and a livid man stormed into the room. "Shut up, girl! I don't want to hear any more noises out of you!" he ignored the three invisible people hiding. The man raised a hand and whacked the unfortunate girl halfway across the room. "Not another sound out of you, girl, or you won't eat for another month!"

The people yanked off the invisibility cloak in horror as the door slammed shut. Hoary eyes gleamed like a cat's in the light. There was a tense silence as the group listened to the foul man storm away.

"Who are you…?" a soft but silky voice interrupted the wizards. They jumped, pointing wands at the threat. A tall teen stood there, over the child. Shadows gathered around him, almost…caressing him as he protected his guarded. When they did not respond, he introduced himself.

"I am her Protector." The young man knelt at the child's side, dark fingers playing with the girl's filthy hair. From his fingers, darkness trailed in thin streams. "What business do you have with my Light?" the boy's tone grew darker, more menacing.

"We are here to take her from this hell." One of the wizards said bravely.

"And you are?"

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. These are my comrades, Emmeline Vance and Arthur Weasley." The other two inclined their heads.

"What is your business with my Faolin?" the shadowy teen demanded, placing his arms defensively around the child.

"We have come to bring her to a safe place, where she cannot be harmed." The dark teen nodded. Suddenly his charge whimpered.

"I don't wanna go, Yami. I wanna stay with you." The young man looked at the witch and wizards inquiringly, all of whom nodded immediately. To separate an abused child from the only comfort the child had would be disastrous.

"What if I went with you, Faolin? Would you go then? They're going to take us to a safe place, where your uncle can't hurt you anymore." Faolin nodded fervently.

"How old are you, Faolin?" Emmeline inquired gently, conjuring many candles and lighting them as Shacklebolt cast silencing charms on the walls, floor, ceiling, and door. They floated in the room, lighting it well.

"Fourteen." The girl whispered. Arthur bit his lip, and Kingsley lowered his head. They had been fourteen years too late to stop this abuse. Emmeline watched as Yami pulled the unresisting child into his arms. "Yami, are we gonna Flicker somewhere?" Yami's face lit in a bitter-sweet smile. His eyes glossed slightly, as if lost in memories.

"I don't know, 'Lin." He looked at the witch inquiringly. Faolin he boosted onto his back to ride pig-a-back.

"I'd best transport you…" Arthur said slowly, uncertainly. Yami extended one hand, and Arthur grasped the cold, thin limb in his own warm, slightly pudgier one. Waving his wand in a long sweeping motion, the three vanished with a loud _crack_. Shacklebolt and Emmeline followed soon after. The only trace they'd been there were the candles, their flames flickering in the sudden gust of air.

Shacklebolt and Emmeline apparated onto a scene that could only be called chaos. Faolin was clinging to Yami's back like a monkey as the teen chased Arthur. The red haired man was crying, "I didn't know she'd react like that, honestly!"

'Lin wiped tears from her face then said, "Go get him, Yami! He's a bad man!" Smiling wickedly, Yami dropped Faolin to the ground, then took off after Arthur like a streak of black lightning. The younger slammed the balding man against a nearby wall, all traces of earlier amusement gone. Faolin grew pale, hiding her head in her arms. Yami glanced at her quickly, then returned his attention to the pinned wizard.

"Listen to me, Komo-san." His voice was low and deadly, "If you so much as _think _about hurting my Faolin, you will lose more than just your dignity. Aa?" at Arthur's baffled nod, Yami dropped the man to the ground and strode over to Faolin. "Daijoubu-ka, Faolin?"

"H-hai, Yami." The dark teen smiled gently at the quivering girl.

"Faolin…" his voice was wheedling and yet cheerful, making Kingsley and Emmeline smile just to hear it, "do I look angry to you?"

"No…" Yami bent and pulled the small child onto his back, ruffling her hair tenderly. Faolin slung her arms around his neck, locking her legs around his waist. Arthur rubbed his throat ruefully, eyes clouded.

"So, Kingsley, where do we go from here?" Kingsley cleared his throat.

"From here, we'd take you to a school known as Hogwarts. It has a fully stocked infirmary and a nurse, where we would heal your…Faolin. We will take you in the morning, after your Faolin gets a good dinner and some sleep. After that, Emmeline and I are headed to the Ministry to get guardianship papers for her. I assume you would sign for care of her?" Yami nodded. "For our stuck-up Ministry, I believe you would need a different name. Our Minister is not fond of foreign people coming into the country." Yami grinned at the man's comments against the Ministry he was supposed to work for.

"If we go, is there a way that's less…violent than apparating? Floo might scare her more, but she might appreciate brooms…" Arthur intercepted randomly, not keen to get pinned by Yami again.

"If you show me the coordinates, I could Flicker her there myself." Yami argued, playing with a long lock of Faolin's hair. She was giggling quietly.

"Yami, can't we fly there? I won't get lost this time!" Emmeline looked the pair curiously, mirrored by Kingsley and Arthur. Yami turned his head at a painful angle, meeting Faolin's metallic eyes with his own crimson ones. Yami had taught Faolin how to turn into her Animagus form early on.

"That's what you said last time, 'Lin. Unless I am to carry you there myself, we are not going to fly until you can curb your curiosity. Fair?"

"Fine." Faolin pouted. Then she looked at him with enormous, glittery eyes. "Will you carry me? Pleeease, Yami? I love you…" now it was _her_ wheedling tone that made the adults smile. Yami fought to maintain his stern façade, but lost it within the minute.

"Fine. Stay on, now." He turned to the adults. "I trust you have brooms on your person?" the adults looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged.

"Let's do it." Kingsley said, pulling a shrunken broom from his pocket. The other two followed suit, resizing them with a tap of their wands. Yami closed his eyes and began to shift. Arthur and Emmeline stared at the black horse in awe. Its mane was a glossy black striped with bone white. The tail was the same. The hooves of the horse had tufts of hair off the backs. Yami's eyes had changed to glowing silver.

Kingsley coughed discreetly, "Phouka." Yami half reared, whinnying. Faolin laughed and clung onto the Phouka's mane. The adults mounted their brooms and pushed off, soaring fifteen, thirty, sixty feet in the air. Yami tossed his head and pawed at the ground. He took off at a gallop, fighting gravity to climb into the air. Darkness streamed from his hooves, Yami using his magic with darkness to lift himself.

For two hours, the Phouka, trailing three brooms, galloped through the sky. When they touched down, Yami could barely walk straight. He heaved for breath, his mouth foaming. Faolin scrambled off him, latching onto Kingsley's sleeve. The dark man eyed her, his eyes gentle. Yami shifted back into his human guise, his chest heaving.

"I…need…more exercise." Emmeline and Arthur led them through the dingy square to stop outside Number 11, Grimmauld Place. Arthur passed a small scrap of paper to Yami, who read it silently, eyebrows raised. He then handed it to Faolin, who blinked in confusion.

"Yami, I can't read it. You know that." Yami sighed and bent down to whisper in his Faolin's ear, "the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place." To both of their surprise, a building squeezed itself out from between numbers 11 and 13. The building was dingy and dark. Faolin quivered at the dark aura seemingly seeping off the house.

"Come on. It's kind of scary out here, but it's perfectly fine inside. We've gotten rid of all the Dark artefacts…there's just a Bogart or two left." Faolin clung to Yami's shirtsleeve as the door creaked open. A shorter woman with a mane of bright red hair peeked around the open door.

"Arthur! Oh, come in. Best not to linger…" she gestured them all inside and Faolin noted the similarities between Arthur and the woman who had opened the door.

"Yami…" she whispered as the door clicked behind them. "I don't like this place…" the dark teen hoisted her onto his back, where she latched and clung like a monkey. Yami could _feel_ her quivering as she buried her head in the back of his neck. In turn, she could feel him panting silently for breath. She felt bad, now, for making him pick her up.

'_You're a useless burden.'_ Her mind snarled. _'All you do is cause trouble.'_ Blinking back abrupt tears, Faolin wiggled out of Yami's reassuring hold to walk beside him. At his inquiring gaze, she ducked her head, sniffling. Faolin didn't hear Yami ask for the others to go on ahead, leaving them in the dusty hallway.

"'Lin, is something wrong?" Faolin shook her head. Yami dropped to one knee, lifting Faolin's teary eyes to meet his. "Tell me…what's up? Does something feel wrong to you?" Yami knew Faolin had dormant sixth sense ability. It hadn't come out yet, but it would before the girl turned fourteen.

"No…" she whispered. "Nothing feels wrong. I'm sorry for being trouble." Yami's ruby eyes filled with understanding, and he pulled Faolin close to him. She stiffened but he didn't let go until she relaxed.

"Never think you're causing trouble, okay? Never. It was not your fault he hurt you. I want you to say it. Say it wasn't your fault." Faolin looked away. Yami sighed and flicked a wall of darkness around them, hiding the two from sight, sound, and smell. He gripped Faolin by the shoulders and stared deep into her silver and gold eyes, saying louder, "Say it, Faolin." When she didn't move, he shouted almost desperately, "Say it!", shaking her slightly. Faolin bowed her head, hiding her teary eyes.

"It wasn't my fault." She whispered.

"Louder." She swallowed, a tear dripping from one eye. She had thought he wasn't like them…

"It wasn't my fault." She said, bolder.

"Louder!"

"It wasn't my fault." She cried. At his continued urging she shouted it, closing her eyes and clenching her fists. "It wasn't my fault!" she screamed, before dissolving into tears. Yami swept her up into a hug, murmuring, "It's okay. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna heal, okay? You're gonna be just fine. The only thing you can do now is heal." Faolin hiccupped, hating herself for ever doubting him. Yami pulled her out of his chest and said with a quirky half-smile, "Pet the kitty?"

He shifted into an adorable black kitten, which pawed at her leg, meowing cutely. Faolin giggled through her tears and stroked along its back, making Yami purr. She petted him in his cat form for a while before he stepped away and returned to his human form. Faolin pouted before clambering up Yami's back as he stood. He laughed, a rich, heavy sound. Faolin heard bells ringing in his voice, dark, heavy, and mournful. Dissolving the wall of darkness, he came face to face with Kingsley, who had been leaning against the wall in relaxation.

"Shacklebolt." Yami nodded, hoisting Faolin higher.

"I decided to show you the way to the dining room, seeing as you've never been here before. How're you, Faolin?" he smiled at her, white teeth flashing in a grin.

"Good, sir." She ducked her head.

"Don't call me sir. I work for a living!" he reached forward and tugged playfully on her hair, making her swipe at him, pouting.

"My hair." Kingsley swept a hand over his own bare skull, frowning.

"But…but…Faolin! Can't you share some with me? Yours can grow back…" Faolin exploded with laughter before jumping off Yami's back and running. Yami shot a grateful smile at Kingsley as the older man took off after Faolin. Kingsley winked as he passed, calling, "Faolin, wait! I just want a little bit of it! Not a lot!" Yami followed the sounds of laughter, which became easier as Faolin ran into what sounded like a crowd as she cried, "Don't let him get my hair!"

Yami walked into a big room with a huge table. At least fifteen people were there, two of which were his charge and Kingsley. Faolin was hiding behind Arthur, who was 'defending' her from Kingsley. Two redheaded boys that looked exactly the same snagged Faolin from behind Arthur, laughing so hard they could barely hold her.

"We've caught…" one started.

"…the little rascal…" the other continued.

"…for you…"

"…Kingsley." They finished together, setting the child in front the older man. Kingsley grinned and tugged at Faolin's hair gently. She smiled cutely at him. Kingsley laughed.

"Come on, sweetie. You must be hungry…" Yami stepped up behind her silently, then hoisted her into the air upside down. Faolin shrieked with laughter, making everyone around them grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on little light. Let's go eat. You're bone." Faolin quieted. Yami poked her in the ribs, making her giggle reluctantly. "Say it, 'Lin." She did so half-heartedly.

"It wasn't my fault." At Yami's look, she said again, more firmly, "It wasn't my fault."

"Some day you're gonna believe it, kid." Yami flipped her right-side up with an easy move that left Faolin giggling again. The two plunked down at the enormous table. Two bowls of thick, hearty stew landed in front of them, followed by bread still warm from the oven.

"Eat!" Mrs. Weasley urged. They did so eagerly, practically inhaling the hot fare Yami blinked in bemusement as his empty bowl was refilled before he had even set down his spoon, ten minutes later. Faolin smiled at his expression as she gulped the lukewarm broth from her bowl. Mrs. Weasley put another, smaller serving into her bowl. Now Yami chuckled at her wide-eyed expression.

"Just eat what you can, Faolin. They won't get angry if you can't finish. I don't think I could, come to think of it." The dark teen pulled Faolin to his side, gnawing on a piece of carrot. She snuggled into his chest, oblivious to the groups around them staring at the adorable scene. The two broke away a moment later to work on the hot meal in front of them.

Faolin yawned widely, squirming deeper into Yami's side. They were curled up on a squishy armchair in front of a roaring fire. Kingsley sat to the side of them, nursing a cup of black coffee. Yami combed his fingers through Faolin's hair, ignoring the grease in it. It didn't matter to him how dirty his charge was, because he would always love her anyway. He smiled lovingly down her as Faolin closed her eyes.

"I'll submit the forms in the morning." Kingsley said, breaking the silence. Yami watched him, then nodded. "You'll have legal custody of her by this time tomorrow." Faolin yawned again, nestling her head into a more comfortable position on the armchair before falling into a light doze. Yami smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"How did you meet her, anyway?" Kingsley inquired, strangely blunt.

"I...well, it's a long story." Yami paused, but continued. "I'm part Phouka. My dad was a Phouka, who fell in love with a witch. They, needless to say, got me. I'm half Phouka, and because of my mum's genes, I'm...different." Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. "I have the shifting ability, and I suppose you could say I'm drawn to people who need help. I can sense it. There's a sort of sweet scent in the air, and the closer I get, the more it smells."

"You were drawn to her." It wasn't a question, not really.

"Yes." Yami's tone was strangely flat. Faolin shifted, eyes twitching. Yami soothed her.

"So are you with her because you love her? Or is it because of her smell? Does she truly mean anything to you? " This time, Faolin bolted upright with a sharp inhalation as Yami's eyes glowed a dangerous silver-crimson.

"She is my world, wizard." Yami rumbled. Faolin growled- a low, dangerous sound that mirrored Yami's. Her own eyes flashed the dangerous silver-crimson. "She is my world. I would do anything to protect her." His eyes returned to their crimson. Yami ran a hand through Faolin's hair. She hissed softly before sinking into sleep again.

"Y-you've been with her for how many years?" Kingsley said slowly, carefully.

"Nine years. When she was five, her step-father put her in the basement for the first time. He had just beaten her badly. I heard her sobbing before I smelled her. I knew then, that she was _mine_." He hissed the last word dangerously. "Mine to protect and cherish and love."

"How old are you?"

"In human years, I am two hundred and one. In Phouka, that translates to me being roughly twenty-two, with nine human years to a Phouka year. I will live alone until I am around seven hundred if I'm lucky. If I find a mate, we will live for millennia."

"How old was the oldest Phouka?"

"He knows the birth of Jacob and Dinah and Joseph. He saw the Egyptian Pyramids rise, and the Roman Empire crash and burn. He watched settlers move West across the United States. He saw World War II, and cried as his daughter died in the Iraqi War." Yami pulled Faolin close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She snuggled into him, eyes opening slowly.

"Are you talking about Grandda? Will we go see Grandda soon?" She asked sleepily. Yami smiled softly.

"Yes. Maybe you can make Grandda smile again." Yami stroked her hair until the child dozed off again. The Phouka looked up at Kingsley. His crimson eyes were dull, and the man could see how much Yami really cared for everyone around him.

"I'll file the papers as soon as I can. I'll file the papers under the name Jonathon Smythe." Yami snickered. Kingsley looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"In mundane culture, when people are put into a hospital and the hospital doesn't know their names, they are automatically called either John Doe or John Smith." His voice was soft. "Will there be any trouble with my guardianship over her?"

"It can't get out that you're half Phouka. They would reject your papers as soon as they saw it. The UK's very…backwards when it comes to customs like that. Werewolves, vampires, veela…they can't have children unless it's through natural birth, and even then the children are considered sub-human. Phouka are viewed as sub-human as long as they have any dark blood in them." Kingsley said bluntly. Yami snorted. Faolin shifted slightly, pressing her head against the 'dark horse's' chest. Yami and Kingsley fell silent.

"How long will it take for the papers to become valid? In mundane culture it can take months…"

"If I get the papers in by eight tomorrow morning, you'll be her guardian by five o'clock tomorrow night. Wizards like to get everything done in a single day…at least the ones I know." Yami smiled. His Faolin would be his legally by this time tomorrow. Under Kingsley's watchful gaze, Yami settled his chin on top of Faolin's head and fell into a light doze. He wrapped one arm around her protectively, and the child dreamed of nothing but warmth and security the entire night.

"'Lin." She muttered something and wiggled away from the long fingers. "'Lin." The voice said louder, prodding her lightly. "Faolin, time to get up." When she didn't move, the fingers pressed themselves to the back of her neck. She jerked up with a yelp.

"Yami, your fingers are _cold_!" she informed him, rubbing her neck. Her 'guardian' grinned, scooping her into his arms. She squeaked and struggled to get down. Yami soon had her in a hold that allowed little movement, before trotting down the hallway, up two flights of stairs, and into an elaborate bathroom. He shut the door, then added silencing and locking magic to it. Faolin turned the water on warm, and waited for the tub to fill.

"I think you're past the age where I can wash you without feeling like a pervert." Yami said casually, pulling the tie out of his hair. Faolin shrugged. "You're fourteen, 'Lin. Don't you feel like I'm smothering you sometimes?" he cancelled the glamour he had set on her, exposing her waist-long hair, along with the bruises and cuts.

"Considering you're kind of stuck with me until I die in a couple millennia, nope, I don't. I'm surprised Grandda hasn't found you to inform you about Phouka traditions and whatnot." She said, pulling off her grubby clothing. Yami sighed and turned around until he heard splashing of water. "Yami…" his charge said in frustration. "I don't care that you're going to see me naked. You have before, when he…when he…" her voice shook and suddenly dropped away. With a split second's thought, Yami had waterproofed his clothing, slid into the tub, and had his charge in a warm embrace.

"Hush…hush…" he soothed. The scent of salt hit his nose and he growled. Her uncle was going to pay. As Faolin wept, he rocked her back and forth, humming a tune under his breath. As Faolin wept, he rocked her back and forth, humming a tune under his breath. When the girl finally calmed several minutes later, Yami simply picked up the bottle of shampoo, poured some into her hair, and massaged. She reclined against his chest, and when he was done, she didn't move. He sighed and conjured a cup, pouring clean water over her hair.

"Faolin. 'Lin, come on."

"Don't want to." She mumbled. When Yami tried to shift her off his lap, she burst into tears again. "No! No…" she wept. "Please! I didn't mean to…I'll be good! I promise! I'll be good…"

"You've been very good." Yami soothed her gently. His heart twisted at her broken pleas. Why couldn't he have found her sooner? "I just need to get a washcloth, okay? We want you to be clean." She let him pick up a soft cloth hanging on the side of the tub and lather it with soap. He washed every inch of her, steadfastly ignoring his own reactions to her when she wiggled at the tickling sensations.

He didn't see Faolin pause when she heard his stifled groan. He did, however, feel when she wiggled a little longer than normal. Unconsciously he arched his back, and she snickered. He willed the reaction away, praying it would leave. People his age were not supposed to react to fourteen year olds! This was wrong!

"Yami…" she whispered. He didn't answer. She got out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel and waiting. Yami sat in the tepid water for another minute before draining it and clambering out. Grabbing another towel, he rubbed Faolin's hair dry before pulling it into a long braid.

"We'll find a ribbon to weave in…" Yami mused, cracking the door open to reveal two sets of clothing, neatly folded. He shook them out, handing Faolin a set of underclothes, a pair of jeans, and a crisp green shirt. Faolin watched as he shimmied out of his pants and into the baggy jeans.

"'Lin?" Yami inquired when she didn't move to get dressed. "'Lin, I know I've seen you without clothing, but I don't think it's appropriate for you to see me without clothing." She smiled a little and pulled on the clean clothes. Yami tugged off his shirt, exposing a myriad of scars.

"Yami!" Faolin yelped as she saw them. He jumped. "What are those?"

"Scars?" he said, one eyebrow raised. "I'm two hundred and one, kid. I've seen my share of history. Remember when Grandmam talks about how one of her grandchildren used to give her heart attacks? That was me."

"What did you do?" she inquired, coming over to trace a particularly nasty one. It stretched from the nape of his neck to his waistline.

"I was a prisoner in the Holocaust, and I was in the United States Marine Corps for several years. I got deployed to Iraq, and I watched as my sister was shot down. I still have her tags." He touched a steel necklace before pulling on his undershirt. A gray silk shirt followed that, and he scooped Faolin onto his back.

"What were the Marine Corps like?" Faolin inquired. Yami pondered the question.

"Harsh. Their motto is Semper Fidelis, or Always Faithful. From the moment you arrive there, they intend to tear you down and rebuild you the Marine way." They descended the stairs, and were almost immediately met by three wizards in crimson robes.

"Aurors!" One of them shouted. Yami paused. "Put the little girl down, you foul creature!" Yami sighed. So it had gotten out. Kingsley stood in the background, looking livid at the men.

"Faolin, I'm going to put you down, okay? You can stay here, and have Kingsley watch over you, or you can come with me." She only clung tighter. With a wicked smirk, Yami looked at the Aurors. Kingsley cleared his throat, nodded slightly, and slid out of the room.

"Put the girl down and your hands in the air!" the Aurors yelled.

"Sorry, no can do." With a mere thought, Yami wiped the Auror's minds of the knowledge of him and Flickered away. With a soft hum, they landed in a picturesque cottage with a cute little garden. Three people leaped up as they arrived.

"Liam!" an old woman with gray-streaked hair jumped up to embrace him. Faolin slid down his back as Yami's grandmam swept him into a giant hug. Two men, one looking far older than the other, stood back. When Faolin moved away from Yami and his grandmother, the younger of the two men stepped forward, and knelt to get to her level. She looked at him.

"My name is Eiric, little one." His voice was soft and lilting, with a heavy Irish accent. When Eiric saw the bruises on her face and down her neck, he rose to face Yami. Faolin saw the anger snapping in his eyes and froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Liam!" Eiric snapped out, interrupting a happy reunion. Yami turned to face him, and got a fist in his jaw. "That's for hitting that sweetling of a child!" Eiric growled, rubbing his knuckles. "How could you, Liam? You're two hundred years old, and you choose to beat on a child now? Is this what the Holocaust taught you? Is this was the Marines let you do? Beat on kids?"

"What in the name of Morrigan? Eiric, what was that for?" Yami said, completely baffled. He saw Faolin staring at his brother in horror and went to comfort her. Before he could take more than a step, Eiric was in his way, pushing him back. "What…Eiric, let me pass!"

"Not if you're going to hit her!" Eiric repeated angrily. Yami spluttered, "W-what? Eiric, I didn't hit her! Her father was the one who hit her. I just got her out yesterday!" Eiric's eyes narrowed. He raised his hand, but as he did there was a soft cry. Eiric landed on the floor hard. Faolin had slammed into him unexpectedly, causing him to topple over.

"Leave him alone!" she cried, eyes flashing. "Just because you jump to conclusions doesn't mean you should hit him! You should be ashamed of yourself…you're no better than my father!" Eiric froze. Faolin did too, before scrambling off him and hiding behind the forgotten older man. The old man hugged the child to his side, watching Eiric and Yami critically.

"If the both of you are done acting like children, I'd like an explanation, if you please." He said, voice thick with an Irish accent, thicker than Eiric's. Yami stiffened, practically standing at attention at the tone in his grandfather's voice. Eiric hid a snicker, and Yami's grandmother smacked him upside the head.

"I smelled Faolin almost ten years ago." Yami started, voice crisp. "Her father had just locked her in the basement, so I decided to find out why she was so sweet to me. We…bonded, I guess, and we broke out yesterday. There was some strange ward around the house that prevented me from taking her unless an outside force tried first." The old man raised an eyebrow. "We took Faolin from the house, to their headquarters. They gave us food and a place to sleep. I took Faolin up to give her a bath, and when we came downstairs, their police attempted to arrest me for my 'dark blood' as they call it. We Flickered here, sir." Yami's grandfather saluted the ex-Marine sharply, which was returned.

"Take Faolin to the garden, Mairi. I'm going to have a talk with Eiric and Liam for a minute." The older woman offered a hand to Faolin, who took it cautiously. Mairi gave Faolin a gentle smile.

"Come, sweetling." She said, her tone gentle. "Let's go see what's blooming in the garden today. Help me pick a bouquet for the kitchen, perhaps?"


End file.
